1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method of preventing fault-injection attacks on Chinese Remainder Theorem (CRT)-Rivest Shamir Adleman (RSA) cryptographic operations and a recording medium for storing a program implementing the same, and, more particularly, to a method of preventing fault-injection attacks which occur during the execution of a CRT-RSA cryptography algorithm and a recording medium for storing a program implementing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
RSA is a cryptography and authentication system which performs encryption and decryption using a public key and a private key. A CRT-RSA algorithm applies CRT to an RSA algorithm, thereby providing an operational speed four times faster.
A fault-injection attack on a cryptographic operation device is an analysis method that induces electronic security equipment which executes a cryptography algorithm to make a fault during operations using a variable voltage, a variable clock or a laser, and then analyzes obtained resulting values, thereby obtaining confidential information such as an encryption key.
A representative of fault-injection attacks on the CRT-RSA algorithm is a Bellcore attack. A variety of protection techniques starting with a Shamir's protection scheme have been proposed. An example thereof is disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Publication Application No. 10-2008-0098252.
However, the convention protection techniques are problematic in that they are vulnerable to fault-injection attacks or require excessively more operations than the CRT-RSA algorithm.